


take care

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [27]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: The Austin Fire Department is having a car wash.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: July OTP Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	take care

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: car wash
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

Carlos honks obnoxiously as he drives up to the Annual AFD Car Wash, pulling into TK’s section. TK looks delicious with track pants and a tank, glistening from sweat and water and laughing joyously with his team.

Carlos rolls down his window and TK leans down.

“You better take good care of my baby,” Carlos says seriously, only half-kidding.

“Which one?” TK retorts with a wink and Carlos rolls his eyes, hand going behind TK’s neck to pull him into a hard and fast kiss.

“How well I take care of you later depends on how wonderful this car looks.”


End file.
